Sulfonylureas with uniquely substituted heterocycles demonstrate activity as agricultural chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,113 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,506 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR1## wherein
X is H, Cl, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; and
Y, in part, is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CN, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, 1 to 3 atoms of F, Cl, Br; C(O)L.sup.1, SCN, ACH.sub.2 C(O)L, ACH(CH.sub.3)C(O)L or ACH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 C(O)L.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,890 discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR2## wherein ##STR3##
Y is O or S;
R.sub.3 is CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OR.sub.6, CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R.sub.6, CH(CH.sub.3)CO.sub.2 R.sub.6, --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --OR.sub.6 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R.sub.6 ;
R.sub.4 is Cl, Br, F, NO.sub.2, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,607 discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR4## wherein
Y, in part, is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CN, CO.sub.2 H, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,401 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,206 disclose herbicidal pyridinesulfonylureas containing a heterocycle of the formula ##STR5## wherein
Y, in part, is H, Cl, CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OR.sub.8 or VR.sub.9 ;
R.sub.9, in part, is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OR.sub.8, CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 or CH(CH.sub.3)CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 ; and
V is O or S.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,346 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR6## wherein
A, in part, is NR.sub.2 R.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CCl.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CBr.sub.3 ;
X is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ;
Y, in part, is CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, OCHR.sub.7 CO.sub.2 R.sub.11, CO.sub.2 R.sub.11, CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R.sub.11, CH.sub.2 CN or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CN.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,628 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR7## wherein
A is O of S(O).sub.n ;
R is CHF.sub.2, CF.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or CF.sub.2 CHFG; and
Y, in part, in CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or OCHR.sup.2 CO.sub.2 R.sup.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,480 discloses ortho-ketone and ketal benzenesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR8## wherein
Y, in part, is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted by OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CN, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or 1 to 3 atoms of F, Cl or Br; ACH.sub.2 C(O)L or ACH(CH.sub.3)C(O)L.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,029 discloses herbicidal alkoxycarbonyl sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR9## wherein
A is C(O)QR or C(T)R.sup.II ;
A' is H, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ; and
Y, in part, is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CN, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C(O)L or 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br; or OCH.sub.2 C(O)L.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,823 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR10## wherein
Y is CH.sub.2 OR, CH.sub.2 S(O).sub.m R.sub.1, CH(QR.sub.1).sub.2 m CH(R.sub.1)S(O).sub.m R.sub.1, ##STR11##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,211 discloses herbicidal benzofuran and benzothiophene sulfonylfureas.
SA 83/4956 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR12## wherein
B is a single bond, CH.sub.2 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ;
R.sub.4 is C(O)R.sub.7 ; and
R.sub.7 is H, alkyl, haloalkyl, phenyl, halophenyl, alkylphenyl or alkoxyphenyl.
SA 84/5216 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR13##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,264 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR14## wherein
R.sub.5, in part, is CN, C(Z)R.sup.13 or P(Z)R.sup.14 R.sup.15.
Despite the variety of these sulfonylurea herbicides, a need still exists for additional herbicides, particularly those which are useful as post-emergent herbicides or plant growth regulants.